The Whammy Boys Meet Aneko
by aneko lawliet
Summary: Hello this story is about the Whammy boys when they meet Aneko and start to fall for her . Sorry I'm horrible with summaries but I hope you can take your time to read my story
1. And so they meet

**Okay this is my first story on fanfiction . I hope you guys like my story . BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND BLUE EXORCIST.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : And so they met**

Outside the gates of Whammy's house stands a girl. She _**had**_ long brown hair & brown eyes she was wearing a white skirt with light gray tights and a very light blue sweater. She walked in and looked around till she found Watari's office. "Hello Sakura" Watari greeted "Hello Watari" she greeted."So Sakura I need you to pick a allies" Watari said "Uh what about Aneko" sakura now aneko said . "Sure L could you come in here for moment " Watari said , soon a guy the same age as aneko wlked had messy black hair and gray eyes and very pale skin.

He was staring at her "uh L she your new succers " watari said " huh oh okay um aneko want me to show you around " L said. "Sure L sounds like fun" she said "oh by the L she will have to share a room with some one until I find room and move a couple of things " watari said with that Aneko and L left.

_**WATARI THOUGHTS**_

this will be very instresting it seems like L has quit a liking to her oh its his first crush but I got a feeling he is the last person to figure that out I wonder how he will react to her friends living here now.

* * *

so l decides to take her to the lunch room with matt, mello , near , and BB . Mello started to fight with near , matt was playing his video games once in a while making a comment to piss of L , BB was trying to scare Aneko with his blades but failed . So BB went to his emo corner eating straw berry jam L was threating matt to shut up and Aneko was trying to stop Mello from trying to hit near . So it was a normal lunch for the whammy boys . Later that day Aneko stayed in BB room even though L strongly disapprove . SO aneko and BB stayed up half the night watching horror movies .

* * *

_**I'm sorry about the chapter being short well see you in my next chapter**_


	2. the troubles are just starting

I forgot to say I do not own death note at all if I did matt would have more screen time . Near and matt would be dating and misa would be out of the picture. So yah hope you enjoy my new chapter. Who ever reviews gets a strawberry lollipop.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : There are more problems then expected _**

Their lunch was uneventful except for the occasional glance from H .

_**DAYS LATER **_

They went to the play room that was specially made for L , M , M ,& N now including Aneko . Watari put a piano and guitar for there music prodigy Aneko . When they were in the play room L and mello were watching the news , matt and bb were playing video games , near and aneko were playing with legos . " Hey aneko can you try to play the piano for us please " L said. " How did you know I play L " aneko said . "I have to know you are one of my successors " L said . "Sure L I love to " she said she got up from the floor and walked over to the piano and started playing tender love . When she finished they started clapping " hmm what watari said was true " near said . BB made his way to the piano with aneko " So aneko lets see ho- " when H walked in . " H would you care to leave and take your friends with you " L said rather coldly . " oh come on L besides why do you keep the cute ones to your self " H said while making his way to the piano . " OH HELL NO GET AWAY FROM HER " Mello said well yelled . H said " why do you care about her its not like she is any interest to you " " OH HELL NO " mello yelled trying to get away from H friends grip " ano BB help please " aneko said . " uhh I'm trying HEY DONT TOUCH ME THERE I'LL KILL YOU !" BB yelled struggling to get his blade H picks up aneko bridal style and carries her out " lets go of me you creep o-" aneko said but cut of by H . He put his hand over her and whispers " shh you will like it " and licks her ear . Muffles and kicks came from the brown hair girl.

_**BACK TO THE BOYS **_

BB got his blade out and cut one of the boys holding him . Which scared the crap out of the boys . " Crap what do we do what if he " L said not bringing himself to say the rest every one figured out how much he truly loved her . Well every one but L knew he looked scared and his bangs were covering his eyes . " Uh L she will be fine she is a lot stronger then she looks " near said and BB patted his back . " WELL LET'S NOT JUST STANDING HERE LETS GO FIND HER AND KILL THAT BASTARD ! " mello yelled . With that they all ran out of the room .

**_BACK TO ANEKO _**

"Uh what are you going to do H " she said . " Oh you'll find out " he said then he smashed their lips together she tried to kick him off but failed he pulled away . He said " great another L " he started to pull of her gray sweater to reveal a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her body that says come to the dark we have cookies . " or maybe a BB " he said she stayed quit . " Why aren't you scream " he said " what's the point I know your room is sound proof the room is sound proof so no one else can hear " she said "your right your smarter then I thought " . He pulled of shoes and tights . Next was her shirt revel a under shirt .

"why do you wear so much clothes "

"shut up im not the one that's raping people "

" why are you doing this "

" because I don't want it "

"why ?"

" I just don't and im to innocent for this "

" you cant be "

" well I can "

" no "

" shut up "

He pulled of her under shirt and skirt showing her white lace bra and white teddy bear undies . "Wow you weren't kidding " he said . he ripped of his clothe and the rest of hers . Tears were running down her cheeks he left love bites on her creamy white skin and touching her . He realized what he had down regretting tainting the innocent body . He scrambled away from her then L kicked down the door . To Matt , Mello , Near , BB , & L disgust saw aneko with some bite marks the bed was a mess both weren't wearing clothes . Tears stained her cheeks BB took of his sweater and put it on her gently thinking he might hurt her . L ,N , & Matt were scared and stared to death glare H while mello was yelling and think what he should do to him . BB care fully carried her and grabbed her clothes he handed her to L . " BB don't go " that was barely above a whisper that stopped him dead in his tracks . He turned around to see the brown haired girl she was crying so he walked towards her and she held out his arms towards him . He carried her she buried her face in his chest hugging him he said " Ill take her to my room ill let you guys handle H " he walked out with her . L was beyond pissed at BB but refused to show it that much .

**_BACK AT BB ROOM_**

He set her down on his bed and walked to one of his drawers and pulled out skull pajama bottoms and a long sleeve black shirt that said come to the dark side we give out candy and the under parts of the clothes she was wearing . " Here there doing your laundry so you'll have to wear this " he went inside the bathroom and said " let me know when your done " . She quickly put it on and said " done " he walked out of the bathroom . " BB " she said " yes " he said in a annoyed tone . " Are you mad BB " she said " A little okay were you just down trying to get help because it looked like you wanted that " he said " I didn't but the room was sound proof so yah im s sorry " she said with a stutter . " I'm so sorry BB so sorry " she said in a whisper " I didn't know your taking this very different then other people " BB said " because I was told to stay strong even if my world is crumbling around me " "okay then wow its raining " " nice" she got up and grabbed something from her bag and kept it behind her back . " Aneko what do you have " BB said with a smirk " nothing B " all of sudden bb gets her into a hug and grabbed bunny one side was hot pink with white dots the other was baby pink it had black eyes with a tiny nose with no mouth. " So it looks like we have a baby at whammys " BB said as if he was talking to a baby . " shut up now gi ahh!" as thunder ripped through the sky she jumped and now is holding on to BB . He patted her head and gave her bunny thing " Wow your more like L then I thought " she lefted up her head " huh " "yah he scared of thunder to " another strike of thunder hit and buried her face in his chest . Then there was a knock on his door it was L "BB can I stay with you tonight " he said when BB let him in "sure " he said " Hi L " aneko said . " how about we sleep on the floor I have sleeping bags " bb said "sure " L and Aneko said in a unison . Soon BB set up the sleeping bags they decide to sleep now . Aneko woke up and heard some one crying "L your going to have to let her know " "but im scared BB besides I know you like her to" " yah but you need to let her know " "who knows I hear there are new kids coming " "L what don't cry uh stop L here do you want a lollipop just stop crying " BB said watching him cry BB was the only person besides watari that saw him cry . " L don't cry because of something like this now try to get some sleep " Aneko said and scared L and BB . There was a pink hue on L cheeks "so you heard everything" L said " yah basically L " aneko said " so you don't feel awkward about it " BB said "no " aneko said. "So L there are new kids coming " aneko asked "yah" L said "What's there names " aneko asked " Rin , Yukio , and Renzo " L said " okay lets go to sleep " BB said . And with that they went to sleep .

* * *

**well ill see you in my next chapter try not to be to hateful because I know its kind of bad and yes I know l is out of character well bye**


End file.
